thebloodlinediariesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gabriel
Gabriel is a member of the Unknown Organization. Gabriel is the youngest member in the Unknown Organization. He also shares a brotherly relationship with Razor. Background Gabriel was born from a poor family. Gabriel lost his parents from a young age. His parents died from a car accident. Gabriel had to grow up on his own. Gabriel grew up and became a very cocky and bad person. He was also a trouble maker. he would steal things from stores and do pranks on people. When he met Razor, he soon cooled off and became great friends with Razor. They were like brothers to each other. He soon became a vampire, when he met Clamsu. Appearance Gabriel has blue hair and wears a black shirt. He also wears a black finger glove. He also has dark green eyes. His eyes only change color, when he's a vampire. His eyes are red when he's a vampire. Personality Gabriel is very cocky and arrogant. He loves to show off and thinks he's better than anybody. The only person that he cares about is Razor. He's only nice and respectful to Razor. He treats Razor, just like a brother. Plot Kyle's Initiation Arc The next day, Kyle told Maria to split up during the missions. Kyle told Maria that he's heading off to kill the Unknown Organization. Kyle also wants to find ShadowBlade, but he told Maria to do it. They both kissed each other and left to do their missions. As Kyle was about to leave for his mission, the Unknown Organization appear with their motorcycles and the leader, Raptor, goads Kyle into following them to the Golden Gate Bridge where his bike nearly goes over the edge. He angrily attacks Raptor who merely asks how far he's willing to go. Kyle then finds himself invited to the the Unknown Organization's lair. It's there that the Unknown Organization lead Kyle through an unsettling initiation involving American fast food takeout and Raptor offers Kyle a drink from what looks like a wine bottle. He accepts and takes a drink. The Unknown Organization then takes Kyle back out to the Golden Gate Bridge; one by one the group jumps off the bridge. Kyle realizes they are hanging under the bridge. They talk him into joining them under the bridge. One by one the members of the Unknown Organization fall into the deep water, but they do not die; Kyle can hear them goading him to fall. Unable to lift himself up, or hold on any longer, Kyle falls in as well. He wakes up in his bed the next morning with no idea how he made it home. Maria woke Kyle up and wanted to know if he was okay. Kyle didn't respond and kissed her. After that, Kyle left to go after his older brother. Maria was starting to get worried about him. Maria also continued her search for ShadowBlade. When Kyle saw Raptor, he quickly ran up to him and punched him in the face. Raptor laughed and told Kyle to follow him. Kyle, Raptor, and the Unknown Organization went to a park filled with alot of teenagers. Kyle didn't know why his older brother told him to come here. Raptor looked at Kyle and gave him an evil smile. Raptor transformed into his vampire form and decided that initiation is over. A horrified Kyle watches as the Unknown Organization feast on a group of teenagers at a halloween party. Raptor explains that he is one of them and must feed. Kyle refuses and leaves. Maria follows him to try and explain that Kyle is only half-vampire. Maria also tells Kyle that she's a half-vampire too. Kyle then falls to the ground and crys. Maria kisses Kyle and told him that everything will be alright. Feeding Time Arc Clamsu was upset at Raptor for not making Kyle a Unknown Organization member. Clamsu decided to use his associates from the Unknown Organization to capture Kyle. Since the associates from the Unknown Organization were going after Kyle, Raptor and the rest of the Unknown Organization decided to feed on innocent people. Barrett smiled and couldn't wait to feed on the innocent people. The Unknown Organization quickly went on their motorcycles and drove to the beach. When they arrived at the beach, they saw alot of people there. When Barrett was about to feed on the people, Raptor stops him. Raptor tells Barrett that Maria is here. Barrett smiles and drives his motorcycle around Maria. Raptor and the others also drove their motorcycles around Maria. Maria was scared and knew she couldn't run away. Maria was stuck in a big problem. Barrett then grabs Maria's shirt and starts dragging her on the ground. Maria yelled for help, but no one came for her. The whole Unknown Organization were having a fun time messing around with her. When they were done messing with her, they transformed into their vampire form. Maria was very scared and screamed for help. Raptor gives an evil smile to Maria and grabs her neck. Raptor told Maria to stay away from Kyle. Raptor told Maria that it was her fault that the friendship between Kyle and ShadowBlade ended. Maria ignored Raptor's words and yelled for help. Raptor lets Maria go and tells her to stay put. Maria didn't know why she had to stay put. Suddenly, Maria heard screams at the beach. She turned her head and saw the horrible sight. The Unknown Organization were feeding on everyone at the beach. Barrett was having a fun time feeding on the innocent people. Barrett also ate the brains from the people. Barrett showed the body parts to Maria and ate it right in front of her. Maria yelled for help and started to run away. Barrett quickly grabs Maria and spits blood in her face. Maria screams and pushes Barrett on the ground. Maria quickly wipes the blood off her face and runs home. Raptor pats Barrett on the back and knew she wouldn't come back to the beach anymore. Meeting Smoker Arc Back at home, Kyle was starting to give up on his mission to capture ShadowBlade and kill the Unknown Organization. Kyle was almost about to kill himself too. Maria laid in bed with Kyle and told him everything will be alright. Kyle smiled and kissed Maria. They soon made love in bed. Meanwhile, the Unknown Organization headed out to feed on more people. When Kyle and Maria were sleeping in bed, they heard a noise at the door. Kyle got dressed and went to see who it was. He opened the door fast and saw a man. The man at the door was John "The Smoker" Roberts. Kyle wanted to know why he was here. John told him that he just moved here and just wanted to say hi. Kyle smiled and shook his hands. Kyle also offered him to come in the house. Before he could come in Kyle's house, the Unknown Organization arrived. Raptor told Gabriel to feed on them. Gabriel agreed and the Unknown Organization left. John told Kyle to stay in his house. Kyle went in his house and watched the battle. John took out his cigarette and smoked it in front of Gabriel's face. Gabriel became enraged and transformed into his vampire form. John smiles and takes out his sword. Gabriel laughs and attacks John. John dodges Gabriel's attacks and stabs him in the heart. Gabriel screams in pain and coughs out alot of blood. John took the sword out of his chest and wanted to know if he had any last words. Gabriel spits blood in his face and falls to the ground. John laughs and slices off Gabriel's head. John picks up Gabriel's head and knew he had killed a member from the Unknown Organization. Kyle came outside and hugged John. Kyle wanted to know if John could join them to help them out on their missions. John smiled and agreed.